2 Bottles of Whiskey For the Way
by Ford.Ye.Fiji
Summary: Amy finds the Doctor and learns about Rose. And there's whiskey involved. Rose is not on the character list because she is only mentioned. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who and I don't own the Cup Song that inspired this.
1. 2 bottles of whiskey for the way

**A/N: I apologize if my characters seem OOC I haven't seen enough of Rory or Amy to write them really well. **

**Warning: There is mention and description of alcohol in this chapter! So don't read if you have** drinking** problems or such. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or the Cup song that inspired this.**

The first time, Amy couldn't sleep, the blissful unawareness as your body recuperated continued to elude her, so Amelia Pond/Williams decided that the kitchen was the best place to go. She yawned and rubbed her eyes that were still decidedly awake as she walked down the corridor.

Her ears were quite alert and alarmed her when she heard the Doctor mumbling in the kitchen and the clinking sound of a bottle. She peered into the room of her destination and her eyes widened in shock as she saw her raggedy Doctor in a chair slumped over the table a empty whiskey bottle clutched in his hand.

He was mumbling in a feverish and drunken state. All of her senses were assaulted with the strong drink. The sour smell of whiskey, the clink of the bottle and slosh of the remaining liquid, the familiar icky aftertaste as she accidentally inhaled though both nose and mouth, and the amber droplets that had been spilled on the table.

"Doctor? What are you doing?!"

She rushed forward and wrenched the darkened glass bottle free from the Doctor's tense white fist and stuck it on the counter beside her. She frowned worriedly as she noticed another empty bottle on the counter. After pulling a chair up next to him with a painful screech she started rubbing circles in the Doctor's back and tried to get his face out from where it was buried in his arms.

She finally got him slumped backward on his chair. Amy leaned over his face, her ginger locks brushing the Doctor's face and making him chortle. The only word Amy could discern on his alcohol-tainted breath was "Rose." He said it with such feeling of sadness, love, and despair that Amy leaned back for a minute unsure as to whether she should wake him as his eyes flickered at lightening speed under his lids.

Amy looked around at the walls of the TARDIS, she didn't know if she could give him anything. As if sensing her distress a bright light flicked on over a cabinet in the far corner with an accompanying rumble. Amy remembered the Doctor saying his TARDIS was a 'she' and not to call her an it. Feeling quite silly Amy grabbed the light green pill from the bottle and uttered two short words. "Thank you." The TARDIS lights flickered in what appeared to be smug happiness.

Amy stuck the pill in the Doctors mouth and remembering some of Rory's instructions on how to get an unconscious person to take something, plugged his nose and held his mouth closed with the other hand. The Doctor spasmed involuntarily a little bit but he eventually surrendered and swallowed the pill.

Now Amy scrounged around in her brain for a way to get the Doctor to bed. Pulling him along by his bow tie was out of the question this time, so she settled for the rather effective tactic of slapping the Doctor till he groggily came 'round into a alcohol induced haze and she half-led, half-carried him to his bedroom.

However when she happened upon the problem of getting the thin, but heavy Timelord into his bunk bed (that he insisted was cool) she opted for leaving him on the floor, shoving a pillow underneath his floppy hair and throwing a blanket across him.

When Amy staggered to bed after these extraordinary feats she collapsed next to her slumbering spouse and thanked heaven that she didn't sleep in a bunk bed anymore. That night she dreamt of the Doctor picking a Rose and it turning to ash in his hands.


	2. I sure would like some sweet company

**A/N: I've figured it out, this story is only going to take up three chapters. Tomorrow, the last one is up. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did I would be filthy rich.**

The second time, it was the day after and Amy Pond barged in on the Doctor, who was suffering from his hang over from the night before. Amy stuck her hands on her hips and pursed her lips.

"I suppose you'd like to tell me WHY you drunk yourself silly last night?!"

He squinted up at her his eyes focusing and unfocusing. To him she looked like a big blurry shape with a thick Scottish accent and a head of ginger hair that he envied.

"And Doctor, who is this Rose person? Was she-"

Amy stopped mid sentence as realization blew over her like a wind- blowing away anger and confusion. "You wanted to forget whoever this was! That's why you were in such a drunken stupor isn't it!"

The Doctor winced at her raised tones and tried to burrow back under the blankets.

"No, you're not getting away from me that easily!"

The flame red of Amy's hair matched the feel of her wrath and exasperation.

"Who is Rose?"

The Doctor groaned. "Nobody! Go away!"

Amy snorted and hoped the TARDIS was reading her mind. Which, it was. The lights grew to an almost blinding brightness.

"Two against one is no fair!" The Doctor shouted dizzily.

Amy exasperated shouted even louder, "I'm not leaving till you tell me who this Rose is and WHY you almost drunk yourself INTO A COMA LAST NIGHT!"

That last part came out louder than she intended it too.

The Doctor cringed and sighed and then he resignedly spoke. (The stubborn Timelord) "Rose Tyler was one of my companions."

Than he burrowed himself back under the blankets in a futile attempt to escape the light. The lights immediately dimmed to blackness. "A little late for that honey." He mumbled into what Amy thought was a pillow.

Seeing that she would get no other answers, Amy huffed but turned. She had gotten half of what she wanted and she might as well leave it at that before the Doctor decided to switch to Oncoming Storm mode. A snore emitted from under the TARDIS blue blanket and Amy snorted as she closed the door to the cluttered room.


	3. And I'm leaving tomorrow- Whadda ya say?

**A/N: Two updates in a day! I have no self-discipline. Ah, well. Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, if I did the Ponds would be back.**

The third was an hour later, Amy had snuggled up with Rory and flicked on the telly which crackled with static. Rory sighed.

"Amy..."

She shushed him and hugged the TARDIS blue blankets closer around them.

"TARDIS? Can you show all recordings on Rose Tyler?"

The TARDIS complied with a hum and the screen flickered with images of a pretty blond haired girl. Amy snuggled down and watched with fascination as the display of colorful images played out before her.

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy was blowing her nose by the time she saw Rose Tyler gone in the parallel world. As the screen blacked to static Amy blew her nose again. Rory just stared at his wife's blatant showing of emotion other than her usual stubborn Pond self.

The TARDIS rumbled in sympathy to Amy's plight. After all, the TARDIS viewed the images of her past all the time in continual rerun when she was alone (hardly ever) and she liked to linger on the good parts between her and her thief and most of those happened to be when the Doctor called her his 'sexy thing.'

But besides that, Amy got up and Rory moved to follow her but she waved him off and continued down the corridor alone to the Doctor's room. Rory shifted uneasily at the thought of his wife alone in dark room with a drunken man that she used to fancy but he regretted the thought almost immediately. Though if this had happened a few months ago (or was it years?) he would have worried immensely.

Amy, however, continued down the corridor drowned in the thoughts of the past few hours on screen. When she knocked softly and opened the door she found the Doctor still asleep. She tiptoed over and hesitated she didn't know if she should wake him and tell him. The sight of his face made her decide.

His fringe fell over one of his eyes and his face looked so young and innocent and his mouth was curved into a small smile. Amy knew that probably in an hour or two he would be brimming with energy and his eyes would be struggling not to show the weight of the universe upon his weary shoulders.

She kissed his forehead not with attraction but with a sisterly bond like the Doctor had done before and whispered a soft

"Goodnight."

The Doctor mumbled, "Come along, Ponds." in his sleep in response to Amy.

Amy smiled and closed the door gently.

When she returned to Rory they talked and laughed and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms. That was where the Doctor found them. He had no recollection of the past 48 hours other than a drunk haze and teeny weeny bit of shame thrown in and wondered why they were holed up asleep in this particular room instead of their beds, but he brushed it off as humanness and set off to tinker with the console of his TARDIS and ramble on to her.

The Doctor was unaware that he was not alone in his grief. Eventually wounds heal, they are not forgotten but remembered fondly and as time heals all wounds the Doctor, who was an expert in time, knew this deep down to be very true.


End file.
